Angel Caido, gloria de amor
by ksforever
Summary: ¿Crees en angéles? ¿Es posible que tu amor retorne a ti superando las barreras celestiales? Leanlo y sabrán. Sessh/Kag


Crees en angeles?...no lo se..crei hasta que me la quitaron..luego...luego se enteraran..me conoceran cuando sepan mi historia..la mia y de mi angel....  
Todo se dio por una lluvia de plumas y brisa calida....

Plumas....brisa calida... es un sueño..pero se ve tan real...esa voz..que dulce es.."pronto estare contigo"...quien eres..es lo unico que puedo decirle..." Tu me conoces"...su risa es un aluvio de emociones..quien es... es tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez..esa melodia harmoniosa... de quien es la extraña voz....  
Me despierto de golpe porque siento una brisa calida en mi rostro... No puede ser!...como.... esta lloviendo..plumas..mi sueño se hizo realidad...mañana hablara de esto todo el mundo... no hay una sola nube..porque..sera..aunque apesar de ello me siento muy feliz..no se porque..

Me levanto..y ya no llueven plumas... pero la ciudad esta inundada de ellas.... me dispongo a ir a trabajar.. trabajo en una escuela.. como profesor de historia..materia que comence a amar gracias a ella... tenia 12 años cuando me enamore... de aquella muchacha.. la conoci en aquel jardin de rosas...era la flor mas bella y delciada en medio de tanta belleza....Mi corazon palpitaba de solo pensar en ella ..dia y noche no me dejo dormir... nos conocimos..mi primer beso fue con ella en ese mismo jardin ... tres años juntos...pero no mas porque la enfermedad la alejo de mi...en su ultimo suspiro me dijo "no me olvides te amo se feliz"...mientras esbosaba su ultima sonrisa para mi...mis lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos ... no lo resisti... me pelee con mi familia y me he dedicado a la docencia desde entonces.. hoy cuento con veinticinco años...Pero aun asi la extraño mucho...no olvido su dulce sonrisa y el mar chocolate de sus ojos... su piel suave..y esos labios a los que tantos besos he robado.

A pesar del tiempo no la olvido...listo para comenzar camino con rumbo a mi trabajo... escucho teorias sin sentido acerca del fenomeno de anoche..algunos dicen que es el fin del mundo...yo no creo que un espectaculo tan hermoso represente eso....mi corazon late con ansia de algo desconocido.. de repente mi mente se pierde en la nada...solo escucho una voz que no es la que siempre escucho... " Lluvia de Plumas y brisa calida... el cielo llora porque ha perdido un ser celeste muy especial... llora porque tu has enamorado a un angel terrenal...se te devolvera lo que se te quito.... prosperidad y felicidad son los deseos... cuidala bien"... esa voz en mi cabeza desaparece y me recupero.... porque mis emociones afloran de recordar palabras que no tiene ningun sentido para mi...

Las horas pasan y yo sigo en mi trabajo miles de alumnas se me insinuan, a mi no me interesan yo solo pienso en mi trabajo.... Kagura es una alumna mia... lo ha intentado miles de veces junto con su amiga kykio durante el año anterior en la secundaria...pero no me interesa, yo aun la recuerdo a ella...pasan las horas y hoy han entrado nuevos alumnos en el primer año de preparatoria.. por supuesto esta Kagura.. Kykio..los de siempre....

Mi corazon se congela por un momento.. estoy viendo visiones... me tranquilizo a mi mismo... es bellisima..es mi alumna?... mi corazon late sin cesar... sus ojos y su cabello esos labios carmin... me enloquecen..como voy a dar clase asi?...mi mente es un caos... " Kagome Higurashi"..su nombre es lo unico que escucho y ... esa voz.... que dulce es ..una melodia del...cielo....le doy un lugar..doy clase pero siento su mirada en mi espalda...mi corazon late sin cesar....los escalofrios que recorren mi cuerpo me vuleven loco...

Pasan los meses... estamos en epoca de navidad y hace mucho frio...nieva sin cesar.. la lluvia de plumas ha sido olvidad excepto por mi... representa algo especial..que no logro descifrar todavia.. camino por la calle ..congelada y llena de nieve.. no ha parado de nevar en tres dias... como asi tambien no he parado de sentir cosas por mi nueva alumna...creo que sin querer me estoy enamorando de ella... pero lo nuestro no puede ser porque es mi alumna...ni si quiera se si me corresponde...por nuestro bien..espero que no...llego al parque central... los arboles congelados brillan como el mas puro diamante... la nieve son los mas finos cristales.. es una maravilla para el ojo humano... copos de nieve... si que hace frio... camino sin cesar hasta llegar a la fuente esta cubierta de nieve es una estatua de hielo viviente... pero lo que me sorprende es el angel centellante que la esta dibujando ... es ella... decido ignorarla... pero ella me mira y me sonrie... yo correspondo a su sonrisa... "Profesor Sesshoumaru... que tenga una feliz navidad!", su voz suena tan alegre...me vuelvo loco de pensarlo..."igualmente higurashi".... me sonrie.. se va sinque yo diga nada...pasan las horas y yo sigo aqui solo contemplando todo... cuando me doy cuenta que se habia olvidado su bolso...lo tomo y me fijo su direccion... reviso la hora... aun no es tarde... me pongo en marcha para darselo... tengo deseos de verla...cuando... llego.. su casa era pequeña pero hermosa... se scuchaba las voces de su madre mientras hablaba con un pequeño..que supongo sera su hermano... pero no hace falta que golpee, porque esta afuera... "Profesor Sesshoumaru!-esta muy sorprendida de verme-que hace por aqui" ...olvidaste tu bolso en el parque...me doy cuenta que mi voz es muy fria..."ah"..decepcion eso es lo que siente..."eso es todo".digo simplemente....me doy la vuelta.... "Profesor Sesshoumaru"... me doy vuelta... ella se ha lanzado a mis brazos y se ha posesionado de mis labios....ese beso... no me niego a el... me vuelvo loco.. sin pensarlo.. la tomo en mis brazos..no se cuanto tiempo hemos estado asi.... necesitamos oxigeno..lo hemos prolongado mucho...me mira a los ojos..."lo siento".. se esta por ir...no la dejo la tomo nuevamente en mis brazos y vuelvo a besarla sin pensarlo... Te amo...inconcientemente dije eso... sus ojos brillan de sorpresa y emocion..."yo tambien"....pasamos unos minutos mas...la abrazo....para que no sienta frio...es hora de que entre a su casa...solo una cosa quedo claro en ese momento..nos amabamos... no podiamos evitarlo...su sonrisa me hes muy familiar...sin embargo por nuestro bien debemos ocultarlo..

Los meses siguen pasando y nosotros nos amamos mas cada dia... a veces se me es muy dificil ocultarlo.... Hoy es la asuncion de un nuevo director... Naraku Takewaki...le toca visita en el aula de kagome...mi adorada kagome.... al entrar las alumnas suspiran por el... sin embargo los celos me invaden al notar como mira a mi kagome... la lujuria se le nota en los ojos... sale de mi salon y trato de calmarme..

Los dias pasan y en uno de los recreos cuando me dirigia hacia la sala , puedo verlo a el.. esta cerca de ella. la veo muy asustada...sera mejor que valla a verla....Sucede algo... pregunto mientras la observaba... no ..me contesta de mala gana...Adios señorita Higurashi , fue un placer conversar con ud....su tono de voz denota un deseo incontrolable.... mis celos me dan ganas de romperle la cara... cuando se aleja...Te hizo algo..."Nada,no me hizo nada, gracias por venir"..su dulzura y su sonrisa me dan ganas de besarla... pero estamos en la escuela...la dejo ...estoy mas tranquilo...noto que ninguna de las muchachas se ha acercado a ella... nadie lo ha hecho...porque sera... siguen pasando los dias, la amo cada vez mas... termina el año que bien..nos pasamos las vacaciones juntos... un verano maravilloso... entra al segundo año...sigue siendo mi alumna ..trato disimular, pero a veces se me hes imposible... Kagura me ha reclamado por ello... desmiento todo.. pero noto y se todo lo que lo le hacen...es por mi causa...no dejare que la lastimen..invierno de nuevo..pienso terminar con ella en mi departamento...pero no quiere me besa... y me vuelve loco..no me dejes...es lo unico que sale de sus labios... no lo hare..digo firmemente...poco a poco los besos se van haciendo uno...la noche pasa lentamente... ella esta conmigo..asiente mirandome a los ojos..yo tambien lo hago... las horas pasan... y somos uno.. el complemento perfecto....nos amamos.. la cuide muy bien aquella noche....

Un mes exacto ha pasado, Takewaki...no deja de molestarla... eso me preocupa..pero tambien me preocupa su salud..ultimamente no se ha sentido muy bien..no se porque...los dias pasan y la noto preocupada y mas enferma... en mi departamento ha tenido un ataque de vomitos, eso me asusato mucho, porque fue todo tan de repente... llora en mi hombro...que ocurre pqueña ...que sucede que no me dices... me mira a los ojos y en un susurro..."Sesshoumaru... es..toy.. embarazada".... mi sorpresa, no me permite hablar... me siento feliz por la noticia, pero asustado a la vez... no puedo creerlo... sere padre... y la madre de mi hijo es mi alumna...."Que haremos"..mi mente no me dice nada.. kagome comienza a llorar y veo su amague por irse de mi departamento..no se lo permito.. la tomo en mis brazos... tenemos que hablar con tus padres, sobre nuestro hijo... los convencere para que vivas conmigo.. lo unico que me preocupa es la escuela...pero ya veremos luego..rompe en llanto nuevamente ... La noche es calida a su lado, el invierno y el otonño se vuelven primavera mientras estamos juntos... hable con sus padres antes que en la escuela...

Que ocurrio.. la hecharon de su casa..le dijeron que no se apareciera..que no les interesaba lo que nos ocurriera... estaba furiosa por la poca comprension que tuvieron con ella... la tomo en mis brazos,y me la llevo a mi casa... en la escuela fue peor, no deje que ella fuera ese dia ... el director estaba furioso, por supuesto me despidio... estaba iracundo..pero no por que ella haya tenido una relacion con una alumna, porque el tambien las tenia.. sino porque estaba con kagome... el tambien la queria para el....Volvia a mi departamento...

Tiempos dificiles... ya se acercaba la primavera y Kagome ya tiene cuatro meses... se le nota su pequeño vientre... aun no sabemos que sera.. y no queremos saber hasta que nazca... No puedo dormir esta noche pensando en que no encuentro trabajo y en la familia que tengo que mantener... y lo peor de todo es que kagome necesita de muchos cuidados.. no permitire que le pase nada.. asi tenga que humillarme ante mi padre... no dejare que a ellos les pase algo.. tenemos muchas cuentas atrasadas.. aunque ella siempre me sonrie ..esta muy preocupada tambien..

Al dia siguiente no dudo un segundo en ir hasta la empresa de mi padre....Sopresa que se lleva el.. me mira con sorna... "Hijo que alegria verte.. que ocurre te has arrepentido de todos los insultos".. mi colera crece de solo escuchar conmo se burla de mi.. a mi mente vuelve la burla de la muerte de mi primer amor... lo odiaba por eso me fui... pero ahora me trago el orgullo. por la mujer que me devolvio la vida... y por el pequeño ser que se esta formando en su vietre.. la amo demasiado.. Asi es...pronucio cortantemente... "Que ocurre niño"..dijo mientras se reia de mi... ayudame.. "que dijiste?"..quiero que me ayudes... "No lo puedo creer me estas pidiendo ayuda"... quieres que me arrodille lo hare... "no pagare una cuenta tuya si dinero es lo que necesitas... invertiste muy mal tu di"... no es por malas inversiones son otras cuestiones mas delicadas que me obligan a venir.. "de que se trata"..interes y preocupacion en su rostro..eso es nuevo... Estoy enamorado y ella va a tener un hijo mio... es suficiente para ti... sus ojos se tornan con preocupacion jamas habia visto esa faceta suya...

"Has madurado..cuenta con mi apoyo y traeme a mi nuera y quiero ver a mi nieto.".. sus palabras me sorprenden.. mi padre ayudandome... me estoy por retirar cuando..."Hijo perdoname".... su suavidad y sinceridad es genuina... no hay nada que perdonar...me retiro..  
Pasan los meses y Kagome ya va adar a luz mis nervios colapsan... de no ser por mi padre que me esta ayudando.. dos horas mas tarde.. una niña preciosa ha nacido..lin sera su nombre....estoy feliz, mi padre me ha ayudado... y me ha dado trabajo en su empresa quiere que este a su lado.. en este tiempo hemos aprendido a conocernos... nos hemos perdonado y los dos nos hemos dicho todo lo que nos teniamos que decir... Kagome... es el amor de mi vida.. pero una noche descubroo algo que me hace aun mas feliz... " Sesshoumaru , felicidad y properidad es lo que te espera de ahora en adelante, has demostrado que eres capaz de todo por ella, incluso de perdonar viejas deudas... demostraste cuidar al angel que una vez te quitamos hace diez años ya" ... mi corazon la te al escuchar esa voz era ella.... habia vuelto a mi... luego de tanto sufrimiento... ahora se de donde conozco esa sonrisa.. esos ojos.. siempre fue ella.. esa lluvia de plumas me anuncio de su vuelta....

"Sessh, que ocurre?"..mientras me mira , alimenta a nuestra bebe..." solo que el dia que llovieron las plumas me anunciaron que una angel caeria en mi corazon y asi fue" " que cosas dices Sessh",mi mira mientras se rie.. " olvidalo son cosas mias mi hermoso angel caido, gloria de mi amor"....

La familia de kagome nos ha aceptado y la han perdonado... el llanto de felicidad invade mi casa... estamos bien.. somo felices..todo el rencor quedo en el pasado... dando lugar a una nueva etapa pensada a base de futuro..para mi...y para kagome.. y nuestra pequeña... pronto nos casaremos.... curioso.. el dia de mi boda..llueven plumas nuevamente ... eso es porque el cielo le da su despedida a su mejor angel... el que me robo el corazon.. ahora se que queria decir todas aquellas palabras porque esta lluvia era especial... porque anunciaba su vuelta a mis brazos y a mi corazon..

Los dias pasan y recibo una noticia Naraku ha sido despedido y encarcelado por acosar a las alumnas. De lo mio se han enterado muchos padres, pero de alguna forma han aprendido a aceptarnos... Kagome termino la escuela y estudia lo que mas le ha gustado..diseño en modas...trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, hago lo que siempre me gusto.. la historia era un pasatiempo para no olvidarme de ella y estar unido siempre a su recuerdo pero ya no la necesito porque esta a mi lado.. y no la dejare ir tan facilmente...una ultima vez escucho esa voz "El amor es lo unico que no se olvida, se borraron todos lo recuerdos de su mente y de su corazon fue lo mas dificil, pero no pudimos quitar el sentimeinto por ti... te ama.. y no podiamos ver a un angel llorar es lo mas triste y hermoso... cuidala como lo has hecho hasta ahora".. asi lo hare... mis palabras quedan grabadas a fuego en mi piel y en mi corazon.. ese mensaje se lo envie por el viento... Kagome me mira extrañada, en la forma en la que estoy mirando el cielo... pero luego me saca de mis pensamientos con un beso.. nos amamos... una vez se fue y ya volvio nuevamente a mi .. me dio todo.. me reconcilio con mi padre.. me devolvio la paz y la tranquilidad...cayo del cielo para amarme eternamente... y aqui estoy..dispuesto a todo...Mi angel caido...volviste a mi...mi centelleante guardiana.. "te amo angel caido"... yo tambien te amo... mi protegido...dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.... Si me preguntan si creo en angeles, les contesto que si..porque me he enamorado de uno, y esta a mi lado se cayo del cielo para estar conmigo.. esta es la historia de mi angel y yo...nos amaremos por siempre porque el amor es la poesia de todos los sentidos... la gloria del amor..eternamente... mi angel caido...

Angel!  
Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldnt hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I´ll lead them to your door.  
There´s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.

[Chorus:]  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn´t see  
your dark intensions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,  
Ill lead them to your door.  
There´s no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.

[Chorus:]  
You took my hear,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
it doesnt give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

[Repeat chorus]

Ángeles (Traducida)  
Centellante ángel, yo creí  
que tú eras mi salvador en mi momento de necesidad  
Cegada por mi fe no pude escuchar  
todos los susurros, las advertencias tan claras  
Veo los ángeles  
Los guiaré a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay mas misericordia  
No hay remordimiento porque todavía recuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me abandonaste

[Estribillo:]  
Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el principio  
Me mostraste sueños  
Deseé que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta  
que fué solo una mentira

Centellante ángel, no pude ver  
tus oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos por mi  
ángel caído, dime porqué?  
Cuál es la razón?, la espina en tu ojo?

Veo los ángeles  
Los guiaré a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay mas misericordia  
No hay remordimiento porque todavía recuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me abandonaste

[Estribillo:]  
Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el principio  
Me mostraste sueños  
Deseé que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta  
que fué solo una mentira  
Podría haber sido para siempre?  
Ahora hemos llegado al final

Este mundo te puede haber fallado  
Eso no te da un motivo  
Podrías haber escogido un camino diferente en la vida

La sonrisa cuando me abandonaste

[Repetir estribillo]


End file.
